tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukino Park/Rabbit Tower
File:Tsukino_Park_-_Game_Menu.png|link=|300px|center poly 20 105 10 153 7 186 7 218 7 248 12 273 24 287 47 296 70 298 103 301 139 299 168 296 202 283 218 261 209 225 186 173 176 123 Shooting poly 120 307 161 305 186 300 216 301 236 314 261 344 263 372 263 402 269 430 276 453 265 470 234 480 190 484 147 478 112 469 88 455 88 424 91 383 Rabbit Tower poly 22 637 9 611 8 583 4 534 4 502 13 469 26 460 52 461 93 470 130 476 156 485 179 492 188 517 180 552 177 577 186 602 185 627 160 640 101 646 57 646 Tsukiuta Puzzle poly 340 527 365 533 395 539 428 539 463 537 499 525 520 509 513 478 503 463 500 436 492 416 492 395 499 377 495 352 472 346 446 360 420 377 403 363 384 353 368 350 349 363 340 400 329 463 321 501 Rhythm Game poly 370 188 378 219 373 241 353 268 342 297 333 316 340 344 380 346 421 361 452 349 484 341 509 349 517 326 523 282 535 238 535 217 510 184 395 173 Whac-A-Rabbit The Rabbit Tower (つみウサ, Tsumiusa) mini-game is one of the five mini-games in Tsukino Park. The mini-game can be accessed by tapping on the green rabbit with a yellow and blue rabbit on top of it, which is found on the middle-left area of the screen. Game Objective Rabbit Tower is a game wherein the player has to stack the rabbits that fall from the top of the screen vertically, making sure not to miss a single rabbit or to throw the tower off-balance and cause it to collapse. The player's points correspond to the height of the tower itself. On the left side of the play area, a Balance Meter is present to help the player monitor whether the tower is close to collapsing/being thrown off-balance. During the duration of the game, either an angel or a devil will appear on the screen, dropping items that may or may not help the player achieve the mission objectives. The mission will end if the player either drops a rabbit that causes the tower to collapse by throwing it off-balance, if the player drops a rabbit without being able to stack it (there are certain missions that allow a certain number of dropped rabbits), or if the player fails to drop three rabbits. Increasing the player's level in-game will result in the ability to activate character skills faster. Activating FEVER Time Collecting all the letters for FEVER activates Rabbit Tower's FEVER Time, which will cause a line of silver and gold rabbits to drop from the top of the screen during the given FEVER Time. Dropped Items In addition to the character skills, there are also items dropped by the Angel (left) and the Devil (right) that can affect the game. The Angel can drop any of the following items, but is known to drop only specific items in certain missions: *FEVER letters *an item that extends the line guide to its original length *an item that returns the drop platform to its original state *an item that increases points The Devil can drop items that fall into two categories: those that affect rabbits, and those that affects the platform. Like the Angel, it is known to drop only specific items in certain missions: *items that affect the rabbits: **items that increase/decrease the rabbit's width or height - these items can make the rabbits that will be dropped next to either increase in height (no known drop items can decrease the height of the rabbit), or cause the rabbit to grow fatter or thinner. *items that affect the platform: **an item that freezes the platform - some rabbits will slip on the ice, which causes the player to be unable to drop the rabbit **an item that turns the platform into an uneven surface - some rabbits will have difficulty getting over the uneven surface, causing them to slow down slightly as they cross the platform Missions The difficulty of the missions are indicated using exclamation points. The more exclamation points there are, the more difficult the mission is to accomplish, as well as the more credit is needed to be able to play the mission. However, the difficulty level does not always correspond to a specific amount of credits, as some missions have the same difficulty level but different credit requirements. The following is a list of the current missions that can be cleared within the mini-game: Category:Mini-games